


【盾铁】假酒害人，害人不浅 | 医疗室番外（车）

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】假酒害人，害人不浅 | 医疗室番外（车）

#假酒番外 医疗室•番外车#

门外复仇者们的说话打闹声渐渐远去，贾维斯已经贴心地锁上了医疗室的门，并且将一整面墙的落地窗设定成单面。

医疗室内传来“咣当”器具被撞倒的声音，托尼夹着史蒂夫的腰，一手环住史蒂夫的脖子，一手摁住他的后脑，正咬着史蒂夫的嘴唇轻轻撕咬。

就和他每一次的梦里一样，史蒂夫尝起来是酸酸甜甜的。

他脸上细小的绒毛在透过玻璃窗的阳光下透明得发亮，紧闭的睫毛在眼睑上轻颤。

托尼眯着眼看到史蒂夫脸颊升腾起的淡红，心里柔软成一片。

他正把自己支棱起来的下身挤在史蒂夫的腹部摩擦，而他浑圆的屁股下紧贴着的就是史蒂夫滚烫的硬挺，酥麻的快感让他的腿有些发软。

托尼拿小腿勾了勾史蒂夫的腰，史蒂夫低喘着双手一抬，把托尼抱的更紧了点；手指陷进柔软的臀肉里，指尖传来的触感让他忍不住收紧自己的手掌。

史蒂夫的吻开始变得有些急切，半个月前才开了个荤，结果一觉睡过去人跑了。这半个月来，他一边要装作什么也不记得故意不小心触碰到托尼，在偷偷观察托尼淡定的表情下有没有慌乱的同时，一边还得回房间悄悄解决自己的欲望。

每晚回忆起那个醉酒的晚上而浑身燥热得睡不着得，又不止托尼一个人。

托尼用舌尖勾了一下史蒂夫的上颚后，睁开眼松开这个吻。

两个人的鼻息缠绕在一起升温，额头互抵着，托尼和史蒂夫都有些微喘。

“提醒我一下，罗杰斯——我们用过这种姿势没有？”

“哪个姿势？”

托尼弯着眼睛，抬起屁股在那根硬挺上小幅度地摩擦。

“就是我们现在的这个姿势啊，甜心？“

他偏头凑过去在史蒂夫的耳边吹着热气，满意地看到老冰棍的耳朵唰的就通红。他放在史蒂夫胸上的双手也开始不老实，揉捏着两块紧实的胸肌。

“没、没有用过。”

托尼的问题和他近在耳边的气息又强行将史蒂夫的思绪拉扯到半个月前那个旖旎不堪的夜晚。

托尼在他身下红着眼角颤栗，在他怀里被禁锢得被迫承受高潮，和微微鼓起的腹部……

史蒂夫眼瞳里的婴儿蓝开始混浊，就像风雨欲来的大海，平静的表面下暗涌翻腾。

他盯着托尼染上情欲的双眼，渐渐和记忆里的托尼重叠。

他想他等不及了，他想立刻让托尼变成那个样子。

两人互相撕扯着对方的衣服，托尼的衣服倒是好脱。他盔甲下不过是穿了一件背心和运动裤。

史蒂夫单手拖住他的屁股，另一只手绕道托尼的后腰处拉紧裤腰用力一扯，连着内裤一起褪到了膝弯处。

而史蒂夫身上的制服就没那么好脱了。

托尼在史蒂夫腰间摸索了半天也没解开他身上这件硬邦邦的制服。

他急躁地撸了几把自己露在空气中的硬挺，已经升腾起来的欲望让他觉得有点难受。

他低头看见自己正握着下身，在美国队长的制服上蹭着，不少顶端溢出的清液沾在了制服的腹部——代表星条旗的红白条纹处。

恍惚间托尼回想起寇森那个探员经常不满自己在神盾局战后回忆上和史蒂夫吵得不可开交。

他是怎么说的来着？

噢，对——美国队长是神圣且不可侵犯的！

顶端的马眼硌到制服的纹路，托尼的大脑一阵酥爽。

他咬着嘴唇，握住下身加快地在史蒂夫的制度上磨蹭。

“嗯啊……哈……”

他居然在对着美国队长自慰，而且还是在他的制服上。

史蒂夫低头吻住托尼，让他不再紧咬自己的嘴唇。托尼难以忍住的呻吟都被吞下，史蒂夫用力吮吸了记下托尼的嘴唇后，慢慢松开，两人的嘴角还牵出一根银丝。

史蒂夫抱紧托尼，他自己的肉棒正抵着厚实的制服，硬得发疼，只能隔着布料在托尼的臀缝里轻轻磨蹭。

“你看起来很喜欢这身制服？”

史蒂夫继续品尝托尼嘴里的味道，托尼被他的肉棒磨得脚尖发抖，他看见托尼抬手抹去额头上的薄汗，眼角都捎着挑逗。

“哈……你一定不知道，我之前有过多少关于美国队长的性幻想。”

史蒂夫抬手轻轻在托尼的屁股上打了一掌，屁股上翻起一阵柔软的涟漪。

“那今天就让'美国队长'来操你。”

史蒂夫一只手托住托尼，一只手解开制服腰带并在下腹处拉下了一个隐形拉链。

他把自己早就硬邦邦的肉棒掏出来，肉贴肉地挤进托尼的臀缝中摩擦——硕大的龟头擦过后穴周围敏感的穴肉时，令托尼敏感得绷紧双腿。

他难耐地扬起头，绷紧的喉结上下滚动。他环住史蒂夫的脖子，另一只手绕到身后。

常年敲打机械而带着薄茧的手指轻轻地掰开股缝里那个隐秘的小洞。

“唔——”

托尼第一次自己动手做这件事，被自己手指侵入的感觉异常羞耻。

在刚开始的不适过去之后，他发觉后穴的内壁变得敏感、还开始变得有些湿润。

他的手指不停地抠弄自己的后穴，时不时地还会碰到史蒂夫硬得挺直的肉棒。

那根肉棒小幅度地前后磨蹭，有时龟头还会戳弄到后穴周围的嫩肉，引得托尼咬住下嘴唇才堪堪忍住想要叫出口的冲动。

他情迷意乱地抬起屁股撞向史蒂夫的肉棒，后穴深处泛起的瘙痒让他快受不了。

“嗯……哈……操进来，队长……”

托尼脸上的渴求，装满了欲望的棕瞳，史蒂夫的视线渐渐往下，还有工装背心下已经挺立起来的乳头——

史蒂夫将托尼的屁股抬起一点，将自己的肉棒顶在脆弱的穴口，龟头刚挤进去一点又退出来。来来回回好几次，在托尼快不耐烦直接坐下来之前，他松手压下托尼的屁股，整根肉棒慢慢凿进了托尼的身体里。

在插到最深处，抵上托尼敏感的那颗肉粒上时，两个人都舒爽得一声喟叹。

史蒂夫紧紧掐住托尼的两瓣臀肉，眉头紧蹙忍着他想不管不顾疯狂操弄的冲动。

托尼低头看着眼史蒂夫紧蹙着的眉毛，瞥到自己被脱到膝盖的裤子，而史蒂夫全身还穿得整整齐齐，带上头盔马上就能变回美国队长。

那个正直无私的美国队长。

除了他的肉棒正塞在自己的后穴里。

“唔——啊……”

史蒂夫慢慢地开始抽送，肉棒摩擦着敏感的内壁操进操出，两颗沉甸甸的囊袋响亮地拍打在托尼的大腿根上。

“嗯啊——甜心……我、我想问你一件事……哈……”

托尼抱着史蒂夫的脖子，软着腰被操弄得一上一下，“我屁股里的这跟超级老二……嗯……没有血清也是这么粗唔啊——！”

他的问题还没说完，史蒂夫就改抓住他的腰大力地往自己肉棒上按。

“就算没有血清——哈……我也能把你操到高潮。”

史蒂夫快速摆动着自己的腰，大开大合地把肉棒凿进那个快把他的理智吸走的后穴里。

穴肉绞缠着龟头，有时被操得狠了敏感得紧缩，咬得一阵酥麻从下身直冲史蒂夫的大脑。

托尼被肏着上上下下，胸口的反应堆灯光在史蒂夫眼前晃着。史蒂夫托住托尼的后腰，拉住托尼上身背心的底边往上一掀，大片的胸膛和两颗挺立的红果暴露在空气中。

托尼低头咬住史蒂夫手中的衣服，将反应堆也暴露在史蒂夫的目光中。

老天——这太超过了……

史蒂夫脑子恍惚地想着——他看到托尼叼着胸前的衣服，双腿大开的不停吞下自己的肉棒，而自己胸前的五角星和腹部的星条旗则提醒着自己——你是美国队长，你操了你的朋友。

而且还是第二次。

“甜心……唔——我、我们去窗边……”

托尼咬着衣服口齿不清地说道，口水浸湿了衣服一角。

史蒂夫抱着托尼转身走向那片落地窗，他知道贾维斯已经把窗户设定为单面。

后穴里的肉棒因为走路的起伏在深处变换着方向戳弄着敏感点，在走到落地窗之前，托尼绷直了脚尖颤抖着在史蒂夫的肉棒上射了出来。

他挺直了背向后仰起头，白浊噗地从硬挺的下身射到美国队长的胸前。

他的后穴痉挛死绞着史蒂夫的肉棒，绞得史蒂夫才刚放下托尼，把他压在窗户上面就立马整根拔出肉棒狠狠地肏进高潮中紧致无比的后穴。

“唔——别、别……史蒂夫我……”

高潮中的穴壁十分敏感，托尼这时候根本受不住这样狂风暴雨般的操弄。

他无意识地向后去推史蒂夫，只摸到硬邦邦的制服。

史蒂夫弯起膝盖把托尼的双腿顶得更开，双手和托尼十指相扣压在玻璃上，一下一下狠狠地肏进托尼的屁股。

“你不是……哈……想要美国队长来操你吗？”

史蒂夫咬着托尼的耳朵喘着气，托尼睁开眼，在生理泪水的模糊中看着玻璃上的倒影。

他身上的背心被扯到胸口，整个胸口压在窗户上，乳头贴在冰凉的玻璃上刺激得托尼的后穴又是一阵紧缩。

腿上的裤子早就被史蒂夫完全扒掉了，下身完全赤裸地暴露在空气中，而身后是穿着美国队长制服的史蒂夫，身上甚至还带着战场上的肃杀之气。

“哈……美国队长的性教育宣传片怎么说的？唔啊……自己每次都不带套……嗯……”

托尼又开始勾着嘴角调戏史蒂夫，他一有点闲工夫就非要在嘴上得趣。

史蒂夫轻咬了一口托尼的颈窝，“下次就开始带。”

“说笑的，队长——”托尼耸动着屁股迎上史蒂夫肏入的肉棒，“反正唔啊……你会帮我清理干净的……嗯……”

史蒂夫的肉棒在穴里跳动着涨大了一圈，他在托尼惊呼的同时用力掐住托尼的腰拔出肉棒，龟头退到了穴口后，立马又整根直接操到最深处，撞上托尼后穴里最敏感的肉粒上。

“嗯啊——！哈……史蒂夫——继续、继续操我……别停、停下来——唔啊！”

水渍声不断从两人的交合处传来，穴口在肉棒几乎整根抽出后甚至无法缩拢回去，就被无情地重新操开。

史蒂夫快疯掉，他的肉棒被托尼疯狂挤压着，一刻不停地肏弄后穴里柔软的内壁。

“唔啊——操得好深、队长……他妈的用力操我嗯啊——”

托尼几乎整个人都被肉棒死死钉在窗户上，饶是斯塔克工业的玻璃材质也被撞击得有些晃动，足以昭示这场情事的激烈程度。

“如果这面落地窗是双面的……哈……”史蒂夫看着倒影里托尼渐渐迷离的双眼粗喘道，“外面的人会看见我正在操你……”

“他们会看见美国队长在操托尼斯塔克的屁股。”

“还会看见你被我射满了屁股。”

托尼呜咽地挺起胸，乳头被压在玻璃上上下磨蹭，舒爽的快感让他的大脑快要停止运转。

史蒂夫真的被他带坏了——

而他自己越来越吃不消史蒂夫的荤话了。

他忍不住顺着史蒂夫的话想象，外面的人会看到他胸襟大开地被美国队长压在窗户上肏着，眼角挂着生理泪水，嘴边溢出的津液，还有下身也被挤压在窗户上肉棒顶端沁出的清液，弄得他浑身上下一塌糊涂。

说不定还能看到美国队长那根凶狠粗大的肉棒都把他后穴周围的嫩肉操红，发出色情无比的噗嗤声。

仿佛被人围观的快感让托尼的下身又开始肿胀，史蒂夫的肉棒狠狠地顶上后穴的敏感点研磨着。托尼尖叫着上下耸动屁股自己吃下史蒂夫的肉棒，他拉着史蒂夫的手来到自己的胸口。史蒂夫抚摸上两边的乳头，手指捏着顶端继续激烈顶弄。

“甜心——啊哈……我要射了——快点操我唔、用力……”

史蒂夫几乎是打桩一样肏入托尼的屁股，托尼的后穴实在是太紧了，操了这么久也紧得让他控制不住自己。

他的手指掐在托尼的腰上，有了深深的指印，他眼眶都开始发红，一双碧蓝的眼睛里全是要把身前的人操死的可怕欲望。

“我会用力操你，托尼……嗯……”

托尼感受到后穴里的肉棒开始突突地跳动，史蒂夫肏弄的速度前所未有地快，他知道史蒂夫也要射了。

他夹紧屁股，穴肉吮吸死咬着龟头，史蒂夫低吼着用力拔出肉棒，不顾紧致的穴肉的阻挠，一记记肏到最深处。

“啊——嗯……射在里面——嗯哈……史蒂夫射给我——”

史蒂夫揉捻着托尼的乳头加快抽插，他低头吻上托尼的侧颈，用力吮吸，温暖湿润的后穴不断挤压着他的肉棒，也压榨着他仅剩的理智。

“托尼……托尼……”

他闷哼一声，掐着托尼的腰死死地按在自己的肉棒上。

托尼射得玻璃上到处都是，还敏感着的穴壁被史蒂夫滚烫的精液射得一阵痉挛。

精液射了好几波，他的小腹又涨了起来。

他无力地靠着玻璃滑下，屈着腿靠在窗前。双腿间被肏得糜烂的后穴流出一摊白浊。

他勾起嘴角抬头看向史蒂夫，“队长，你又把我‘肚子操大了’……”

然后还没等欣赏到史蒂夫脸上的羞赧，他就快被跪下来埋头含住自己肉棒的美国队长惊吓得目瞪口呆。

“你——做什么？史蒂夫……唔！”

他没力气推开史蒂夫，刚刚高潮的身子太过敏感。史蒂夫的舌头一舔过他的龟头，他就只剩喘气的力气了。

而且，光是美国队长跪在他双腿间给他做口活这事儿，就足够让小托尼立刻重新敬礼了。

史蒂夫重新舔硬了托尼，把肉棒上残留的精液都卷进自己的嘴里，细细咽下。

他用大拇指抹了抹嘴角，直起身低头看着已经被肏熟的托尼。

托尼当然不会天真的以为史蒂夫只要一次就够了，更何况——

他弯着眼睛张开手让史蒂夫把自己抱上医疗床上。

——他也还没够呢。

假酒害人•医疗室车 完


End file.
